The Day the Ed Stood Still
---- "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 22nd episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed believes that he is a monster after putting on a monster costume and inevitably creates utter mayhem throughout The Cul-de-Sac. Plot The episode begins with Edd and Eddy playing the games at their latest carnival scam. Edd is unimpressed with the games, claiming that they are extremely dull and outdated, but Eddy thinks otherwise. He explains that in order to attract a crowd, they need to demonstrate the use of the archaic arcade games. Eddy proceeds to demonstrate the "Whak-an-Ed" game, but Eddy fails to hit Ed's head even once. As Edd sarcastically commends Eddy's efforts, Ed spots a life-sized cutout of a monster and sticks his head through it, pretending to be a monster. Eddy beats up Ed for destroying the cutout, but Edd says that if Ed were to actually become a monster it would attract paying customers. Eddy, lured by the prospect of earning a profit from the idea, agrees. Ed is soon taken to Edd's garage and is transformed into a monster by the addition of a homemade monster suit and mask. However its soon apparent that everybody has vastly underestimated the sheer force of Ed's overactive imagination. Ed doesn't pretend to be a monster, he truly believes that he has become one. Soon he takes his alter-ego far too seriously, and attacks Eddy before breaking out of the garage and starting a massive rampage through the entire neighborhood. Edd and Eddy go to track him down to try to stop him (However, Eddy spends most of his time having a laugh at this, while also trying to use the monster thing to his advantage). In a style reminiscent of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien movies]], Ed begins his rampage, abducting the hopeless kids one by one, beginning by destroying the entire playground and abducting Jimmy. The Kids try to find him, but Jonny and Plank leads them to the construction site, claiming that they saw something (Edzilla) enter the site. Edd and Eddy then follow the kids to the Construction Site. As they try to find Jimmy, Jonny and Plank get separated from the group and then finds a box of Chunky Puffs, but suddenly Edzilla ambushes him and snatches Jonny away, causing him to drop Plank. Nazz finds the lone Plank, but they run into Edzilla and flee to Kevin's House. Edd tries to assure them that Ed is only pretending to be a monster and will not hurt a fly, however they refuse't listen as they keep the door barricaded. Shortly after a brief silence, Ed kidnaps Kevin. Nazz and Rolf attempt to escape the house, but runs into Eddy and Edd. Edd quickly uses one of Rolf's chickens to distract Ed while they make a break for the clubhouse. Upon arriving there, Edd assures them they'll be safe there. After some thinking on what they should about Edzilla, Edd volunteers to stop Ed, which earns him a kiss from Nazz. Ed begins to destroy the clubhouse by banging on the tree, causing the entire clubhouse to fall disintegrate. Amidst the pile of wooden boards and rubble, Edzilla then swallows Rolf, while dragging Nazz away with him. Edd tries to apologize to Nazz for Ed's behavior as she is dragged away by Edzilla, as a dizzy Eddy tells Edd that any teeth he found in the rubble are probably his. Later, he is shown dragging Nazz into his room and when it looks like he is about to eat her, he chews an entire box of Chunky Puffs, regurgitates it all over Nazz and cements her on to the wall. It's then shown that he had done the same thing with all of his other victims, including the chicken Edd distracted him with. Edd notes Ed must be trying to reenact a science fiction movie he must have seen and sneaks into his room while Ed goes out to search for more victims. Upon entering, the kids beg Edd and Eddy to get them off the cereal-encrusted wall. Edd agrees, but Eddy doesn't until Edd points out that they have suffered enough. Eddy agrees to this but charges them 50 cents for their removal. But before he can get started,Edzilla comes in and just as he to maul them, Edd stops him and attempts to discipline him. Ed roars at them again, but Sarah comes in and unmasks him, revealing to the kids that Ed was the monster the entire time. Ed greets his friends, while Sarah explains that their mom said he cannot throw a party unless she's invited. The other kids are shocked that foolhardy Ed can cause such carnage, resulting in mixed opinions amongst themselves. Sarah then spots Jimmy stuck on to the wall and tries to get him free while Jimmy explains what Ed did. However she ends up getting stuck too in the mass of chewed-up Chunky Puffs. The Eds quietly leave, as the kids ask who's going to get them down. The Eds take refuge underneath Eddy's bed, but Edd, nervous tells Eddy that they can't still hide from the kids once they eventually free themselves from Ed's wall, but Eddy tells him to, as he kept a couple of months worth of supplies (food, tissues, magazines, etc) to sustain them for a few months, enough time for the kids to forget about the incident. As for Ed, his imagination is still overactive and tries to take on different alter-egoes by using stuff around the him, much to Edd and Eddy's displeasure. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': after witnessing Eddy fail at the "Whak-An-Ed" game "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "...You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" Ed: over the photo pose wall of an alien holding a maiden "MONSTER! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" through monster drawing "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAAGHH! GRRRRR!!! BUUUAAAAH! I am just a monster in a boy's body." Edd: on Ed's behavior "If only for a day I can experience the serenity of Ed's world." ---- *'Eddy: 'Ed Why do you always have to WRECK EVERYTHING?!" ---- *'Edd': the room and holding a hand mirror, then seeing the mess of his garage "I'm back! FATHER'S GARAGE! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Curse the consequences of an only child..." Eddy: and on the ground after being attacked by Ed "Ed's an animal." Edd: Eddy "Ed?" Eddy: "Who else?! That idiot attacked me and busted through the garage growling like a monster!" Edd: "I told you about Ed's overactive imagination, Eddy." Eddy: "Hey don't look at me, I'm the one that got overimaginated all over!" Edd: "Ed's prone to overstimulation, Eddy, he can't control himself!" Eddy: attempting to pin the blame on Edd ''"You're the one who dressed him up!" ---- *'Rolf': ''leaping onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know, man. So get off me!" Nazz: over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy's bed in a hushed voice "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't going to save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake themselves off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can holding a can opener "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the-?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" the tissue box and puts it on his head Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No, no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': for Jimmy ''"Jimmy!" '''Kevin': "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: about "Fluffy" "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who's Fluffy?" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "Man, what's he doing? Making a mirror? What's with you?" Ed: in the background after his vision starts slowly turning red "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAHH!" attacks a defenseless Eddy and bursts through the garage door ---- *'Eddy': Edd while sticking his head through the bikini beach girl painting face hold attraction "Hey useless, put those rings down and get a load off your eyes." Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, very funny, Eddy. But in order to attract a crowd, one must demonstrate the use of these archaic arcade games." ---- *'Eddy': to open a window "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd to the side Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?!" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids ''"Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': ''seeing Edzilla is actually Ed "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." Jonny: "Right on! Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Edd': "My apologies, Nazz! He's just being the best monster he can--" Eddy: "Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine." faints Trivia/Goofs *This is the first and only appearance of Edzilla on the TV series. However, he reappears in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a playable character in the first bonus level. However his appearance is a little different in the game. *When Eddy, Edd, Nazz, and Rolf go into the treehouse they shut the door but when the camera shows Ed the treehouse door is open. Someone may have opened it offscreen. *An important plot element is that we do not actually see Edzilla until after Kevin is taken. The scene when the Eds have dressed him up is from Ed's point of view, we see his shadow, and we only see his tail when he attacks Jonny. *Club Ed makes its last appearance in this episode because Ed destroyed it here in this episode. *Edzilla's costume somewhat resembles a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' franchise. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin. (As Eddy points out when they put on his mask) *The episode is an obvious parody of the Alien franchise mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd did mention that it's probably from a sci-fi movie Ed saw. *After Ed breaks down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he suddenly appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs right before Nazz is placed on the wall. However it is possible he left Nazz close to his room (and then may have prevented her from escaping somehow) and then placed Rolf on the wall before taking Nazz to his room. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster, he is strangely moving all his arms and the tail at the same time. (As he has four limbs he should only control two arms and two legs) *We learn that during Edzilla Ed relies more on instinct rather than brains (Just like the real Ed). *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *Ed retains his love for chickens and Chunky Puffs as Edzilla. *Edd shows some bravery in this episode as he was willing to give Edzilla a "time out" and to yell at him in front of the kids. *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1951 movie, The Day the Earth Stood Still, and its 2008 remake of the same name. However, the plot of the films are unrelated to this episode. *This is the first time Nazz kisses one of Eds and one of the boys (this time it's Edd, the second one is Eddy which happens in the movie). *Edzilla also bears some resemblance to the monster from the movie Cloverfield. *Notice when Edd and Eddy look at the playground the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. It should also be noted that when Edd and Eddy find out the playground has been wrecked it is facing the right, but when we see Eddy laughing at the swingset, it is facing the left. *When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again, but Ed may have taken the hat with him off-screen. *Notice Kevin's door opens on left, when Edzilla took Kevin, it opened right instead of left. *Arcade booths at the second Ed Land, or Ed Way: #Ring Toss #R U Tall? #Whak An Ed #A Strength Tester *The strength levels on the strength tester tower read the following, from strongest to weakest: #Stud #So So #Sissy #Weak #Go Home *Apparently, the only weakness to Edzilla is toss a chicken aside and let him catch it to get him distracted since Ed would still go for chickens even in Edzilla form. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *When Edd and Eddy are hiding underneath Eddy's bed, notice the magazines next to them. They say "Chix" and "Jiggy Jiggy" on the title, meaning probably those similar magazines from "The Luck of the Ed"! This means that they did find the magazines since Ed lost them in the latter episode. *The Strength Testing booth's position changes when Edd is unimpressed of seeing Eddy failed to demonstrate the Whak an Ed booth. *At the very end of the episode when the scene cuts from beneath Eddy's bed to a more aerial view, on Eddy's bedside table we can see the glass of milk and spoon from "Momma's Little Ed". *This is one of the few episodes where one of the protagonists is an antagonist. Another episode with this characteristic is "Little Ed Blue". **Coincidentally, in both of these episodes, Ed is the antagonist. *Sarah was the only kid that wasn't attacked as she wasn't with the other kids when this occurred. Also she was probably somewhere else (unknown where) before she came down to the basement and unmasked Ed. *Apparently, Ed isn't allowed to have any parties unless Sarah is invited. *Ed is only shown to have taken Jonny, but he somehow had Plank on the wall as well, but he may have taken him off-screen. *Nazz claims that after this incident, she is off cereal forever because Ed spat it all over her to stick her to the wall. *The Whak an Ed game (with "whack" spelled "whak") is a parody of the Whack-a-Mole game, even the gameplay is the same. *While greatly surpassed by Godzilla, the Xenomorph & the Cloverfield monster, Edzilla can easily be considered the most destructive & powerful character in the entiere Ed Edd & Eddy universe, as the destruction that he caused in this episode could debatable surpass the destruction that even the the Kankers Sisters, Sarah, Lothar & any machine in the series can create. Gallery Ed Way.jpg|The Carnival scam File:Vdf.jpg|Edzilla looking at Eddy File:Chicken_Swingset.png|The Chicken Swingset Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. File:Kids chunky puffs.jpg|The Kids stuck on the wall, covered in chewed-up Chunky Puffs. File:93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. Cross-Eyed Double D.jpg|Cross-eyed Double D Monster Picture Stand.png|One of the stand up scenes in the scam. Eddy Picture Stand.jpg|Eddy pretending to be a hot woman in a bikini. Picture 1.png|Edd finds his garage destroyed. See Also *Ed Way *Edzilla Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Featured Articles